randomstuffstufffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:UglyTurtle
Welcome Hi, welcome to Random Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:UglyTurtle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 00:12, July 26, 2011 Damn UglyTurtle, you've been busy. Bankaibuddy15 21:28, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Wow. I'm one of the most active people on the wiki. Well good job man. By the way, at the time I wrote this, your edit count was 619. Guess what my favorite number is? XD Bankaibuddy15 19:47, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, my favorite number is 619 because it's the name of the signature move of the wrestler Rey Misterio, who I'm a big fan of. As far as adminship goes, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Congrats. I'm makin' you an admin. Bankaibuddy15 20:24, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes, there is. There are these things called rollback powers that let you reverse edits instantly. I have them on the Adventure Time wiki and they've helped me in taking care of bad edits. I even warded off a few vandals with them. I could deadminatize you and just give you rollback powers if that's what you want. It's your choice. Bankaibuddy15 20:32, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright, now you're no longer an admin but you have your rollback powers. Bankaibuddy15 20:46, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I could make you an admin again at another time if that's what you're asking. And um, you're welcome I guess. Not sure if I remember who you are. Bankaibuddy15 21:02, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Unatractive Tortoise, YOU JUST WAIT! You will be DEFETED!!! Oh and I liked the 4 in one meme! :3 NYANYANYANYANYANYANYAN! 20:31, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, I ACCEOT YOU RANDOM TENNIS CHALLANGE! I'll start! NYANYANYANYANYANYANYAN! 20:40, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I MADE IT. :3 THE PAGE I MADE FOR OUR RANDOM TENNIS MATCH IS... I Thought Long and Hard About This...And I Choose Squirtle! Sorry, But He was Taken By Someone Who Was On Time. Soiler Alert! Gary took the Squirtle. NYANYANYANYANYANYANYAN! 22:51, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I don't usally make pages with lots of profanity, and the page I have doesn't have any. So I'm cool with it. And BTW, this is potatogurl. I'm not going to write my sig, cuz I'm making a new one. HA! HAHAHA! I JUST GOT THE 4,000TH LUCKY EDIT! NOW I'M AHEAD OF YOU! MWAHAHAHZZZAHA! I wish I were Gary Oak 14:44, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, go to prefrances aand to your signature and in the box type Write something here and you can chose different colors and such (oh and, instead of User:Potatogurl, write User:UglyTurtle) The result of The example is this: Write something here It has what I want it to say, and it's linked to my page. You can also link it too your talk page, your contributions and any page on the wiki. Try it out! I wish I were Gary Oak 18:31, July 31, 2011 (UTC) LOL I'M AHEAD OF YOU AGAIN!!!! U MAD? I wish I were Gary Oak 21:29, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Yep. That's exactly what I did. >:3 I wish I were Gary Oak 21:38, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Disturbing? O.o I'll wait for a second opinion. If anyone else complains, I'll delete the picture. Thanks for your input though. And how do you find it disturbing? O.o Bankaibuddy15 23:12, July 31, 2011 (UTC) LOL U MAD, BRO? I AM AHEAD OF YOU AGAIN! I wish I were Gary Oak 16:06, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I like being #1, cuz it's my wiki. Also, MAKE YOUR PAGE FOR RANDOM TENNIS! Mine is See that? That's your mom. She's very mom-like. I wish I were Gary Oak 16:20, August 1, 2011 (UTC) We the people of the WWE Universe find Cena guilty of excess spotlight hogging. I'll have decided by tomorrow. Maybe. I dunno. It hasn't been ''that ''long. Not in my opinion anyway. I'll try and have it decided by tomorrow though. Bankaibuddy15 04:05, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Bass Guitar > All Actually I have. I've just been gone all day on business. PG wins. Bankaibuddy15 04:30, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Interesting How come there are two stuffs? Tyc 03:41, September 25, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? BY ODEN'S BEARD I challenge you to da random tennis. When you've got stanky old wizard eyes like me, you start to see things. 17:03, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Challege accepted